Story of the Cursed
by Hanashi o suru
Summary: One was cursed by the lotus, the other by his the only man he considered his family. 'The boy smiled, looking to the elder male. "I don't find it coincidental that our paths crossed the way they have, Kanda. We're both cursed after all." He had told him.' When their paths cross, perhaps together, they can somehow learn to lift the curses that have been cast upon them.
1. Off the Maps

**Hanashi: Hey all! So...funny story, but apparently a few days ago my flash drive has died.  
**

**Kanda: What the hell does that even mean?**

**Hanashi: It means all my shit is lost to me, and I have no meas of getting it back.**

**Allen: So how do you have all this then?**

**Hanashi: It was one of two stories that never got saved onto my flash-drive out of luck...ugh, I've got so many doujins to recollect now!  
**

**Allen and Kanda: ...**

**Hanashi: Anyway, I don't own D. Gray-man, unless I'm suddenly Katsura Hoshino, which I'm not, being I'm not even Japanese...also, the orginal title of this fic was "Yullen Week 2012" by Karuka-chan, who allowed me to adopt this fic :) That being said, enjoy the fic!**

* * *

**=One: Off the Maps=**

He had always known that where he lived was hard to find. So when a stranger appeared on his front door step one day, you could say he was mildly surprised. The stranger looked to be from Asian descent and had sharp yet attractive features. The first thought that went through his head was 'debt collectors from his womanizer of a master.'

But seeing as the man didn't have anything that screamed 'DEBT COLLECTOR', Allen found himself answering the door.

"Can I help you sir?" he asked when he opened the door. The man on the porch scowled and looked away from the house, obviously angered by something.

**Kanda POV**

Kanda cursed at his supposed 'best friend' Lavi. The idiot had told him that the one who could release him from his curse lived in a small home away from any civilization.

He had of course listened to the usagi and had taken the map. And since the map was made by the aforementioned red-head, it was very detailed, all the way down to where medium sized stones were located. Thus the finding of the building was very easy and the time needed to travel lessened.

However, the thing that surprised him was that someone actually lived in such a remote place and didn't go insane from the lack of people. Not that he minded though.

"I need a place to stay for the night, and it's too far from a hotel." Kanda curtly spoke, hoping that the kid would just give him a straight answer and not have to ponder too much on it. His wish was granted. Only about a minute had passed before the boy nodded his head and moved to the side, letting Kanda walk into the house.

"Please make yourself comfortable, I will go make some tea. Is there a specific type you would prefer?" the kid asked in a tenor voice, almost that of a women.

"Green tea." Kanda sat on the white couch and gazed around the room. It was plain to be blunt. The walls only had a mirror and a small picture of a small child with a man. A small fireplace was sitting on the left side while a reclining chair was sitting across the room from it. Behind the couch was the kitchen area which only consisted of a small table, two chairs and a stove.

**Allen POV**

Allen set the kettle on the stove and placed the tea leaves inside. It was his first guest in a long time and he didn't quite know how to properly host. Hoping that he was right in letting the stranger stay, Allen quickly poured the tea in a mug and walked back into the room that held his guest.

"Here you go." Allen handed the mug over to the Japanese and sat down on the other side of the couch. "So, what is your name? I can't just call you guest now can I?" Allen asked before turning away so as not to show his rather flushed face. His guest in turn shrugged before slowly taking in a breath to heave a sigh.

"Kanda." Allen nodded and was about to say something when his guest began to speak.

"Look, I was told that there was someone around this area that can undo curses. Do you know where I can find them so that my fucking curse can be undone?" Kanda all but hissed.

Allen stood stock still for the duration of the minute, his mind flinging itself into a bought of chaos. _How does this man know about me?_ he thought to himself before preparing for the inevitable. He wasn't sure how that man found him for he had made sure he lived in a place far off the maps.

* * *

**Well, that's all for the first chapter guys. I'm almost done with the second one, so it should be up either later today, or early tomorrow depending on distractions in life...oh and I also did some minor edits, nothing serious, mostly grammar.  
**

**Y'all know the drill! R&R! Reviews are welcome! Ah, before I forget~! The rest of the chapters are all basically mine, so I get to be creative with this :D Yayz!**


	2. Cursed Individual

**Hanashi: -waves- Hey, s'up everyone? It's been a month, huh? Thought it was longer X)  
**

**Allen: What were you doing since you last updated this?**

**Hanashi: Real life problems, that I won't waste on anyone here. Plus, Kanda looks like he doesn't really care.**

**Kanda: No shit, idiot. This idiot doesn't own D. Gray-man. Nor does she own me, the moyashi, or anyone else.**

**Allen: BaKanda, it's "Allen"! Two syllables!**

**Kanda: Bean. Sprout. Also two syllables.**

**Hanashi: -sweat drops- From here on out, I only take credit for the story you're gonna be reading! Enjoy~!**

* * *

**=Two: ****Cursed Individual**=

Though Kanda was a patient man, he wasn't well known for it lasting long. He glared at the white-haired boy before him, what little patience he had left starting to wear thin. While looking at the fidgeting kid, he figured that if he weren't himself, he'd of admitted that the boy before him was, in his own right, cute. Silver eyes shined like starlight, and his hair was white as the clouds in the sky. He half wondered if the strands would feel as soft and fluffy as the real things seemed to. The left side of his face was either that of a scar or tattoo which started as a pentagram and dipped from the tip over his eye, caressing a little below the cheekbone, before dipping down again, ending in a kind of tear-drop shape. Another, smaller scar, caressed the boy's cheekbone, going through the main part of the scar.

The boy squirmed a little in his seat, almost as though he was trying, and failing, to hide something. It reminded the long-haired male of a child who would do the same thing when he'd have wet the bed, and didn't want his parents to find out. Cobalt eyes narrowed, and the boy continued to wriggle like a worm under his gaze. Finally annoyed, Kanda stood up suddenly and startled the beansprout out of what he had been doing.

"Listen here, moyashi, I'm tired of waiting for you to hurry up and fucking answer me. Do you, or do you not know of that bastard who can lift this curse from me?"

**Allen POV**

Allen stood shocked at the man's sudden outburst. He blinked before averting his eyes elsewhere. "That...would be me." He finally admitted. He could feel the other male's eyes on him, almost as though they'd drill holes into his being.

"Say again, Moyashi?" The elder demanded. Allen looked up to the Japanese male, confusion on his face.

"Moyashi?" He asked. "What's a 'moyashi' supposed to be?"

"You. Now answer my question." Was the arrogant response from the man. The younger glared at the elder, almost pouting. "Baka moyashi."

"First of all, I'm not a 'moyashi', I'm 'Allen'. Second, as I said before, I'm the one who can break curses."

"If a moyashi like you can break curses, then the whole damn world is screwed up."

"Consider it screwed, you jerk!" The silver-eyed teen retorted. Appalling! That's exactly how he considered the oriental man. The nerve of him doubting his abilities. "What kind of curse is it? I'll have it lifted in a month!"

"Che. Even the best of mages will have concoctions to cure almost any curse. But they take several months to create, and you're saying you can create cure and lift this one particular curse in a single month?"

At this the younger stood up, though only coming to eye level with the man's lips, but he ignored it, and looked up to the elder's eyes. "How much do you wanna bet?" Allen said, a gleam unrecognizable to the Japanese male. "_When_ I lift your curse within the time span, you will stop calling me 'moyashi'...what ever that means...and start calling me by my name."

"Che. But when I claim victory, not only will I keep calling you 'moyashi', but you'll have to start calling me your master because you'll be doing everything I ask of you for however long it really takes you to finally rid me of the curse." At this Allen's eyes looked to the man, disbelieving what he was hearing.

"Do you doubt me that much?"

"Che. We'll just see, now won't we, moyashi?"

"It's Allen!"

**Kanda POV**

The sprout was persistent, he'd give the kid that much. However that didn't mean he believed the kid could create the cure for his curse. The *_Meiren no noroi_, as it was called.

As the oriental male recalled, back home, in his dimly lit room, was an hourglass that was centuries years old. The design was simple, two bases, and three vine-like columns holding them together. The glass of the ancient relic was untouched, and within it was a lotus that once had 13 petals. Four of which were now on the bottom of antique hourglass. He had nine petals left. Nine lives remaining.

While there were people who had said they'd trade anything to be in Kanda's shoes, he'd merely click his tongue, and tell them they didn't know anything. Because it was true. They _didn't_. Only a fool would think his curse was a blessing. Yes, it healed him, even from death, but it was only limited. Every death for him, was one petal less of his life as a whole. When all thirteen were gone, that was it. His life would end in such a way that no one would want to remember.

He remembered it well. The one person in his screwed up life that he truly could call his friend. He remembered all too clearly, and as quickly as he had entered Kanda's life, he was gone. He shook his head, forcing the nightmarish memories to leave his person. He didn't want to think of what had happened. He couldn't afford to. It would only stop him from moving on with his so-called life. After all, the event happened nine years ago...yet no matter how much he willed himself to move the memories to the back of his mind, they would always find their way back up front, fresh as though it happened yesterday...

"Kanda? Hey! BaKanda!" Snapping out of his memories from Hell, the elder looked to the younger who had been calling him for however long he was lost in his reveries. "Now you decide to rejoin the living, BaKanda?"

"What the hell did you just call me, Moyashi?"

"You're name. It's BaKanda, _BaKanda_." The younger male grinned, enjoying his stroke of genius for the nickname.

"You'll die young, Moyashi, if you keep that up."

"Oh, so scary. Now answer the question."

"Question? What question are you talking about?"

The moyashi sighed, and rolled his eyes, almost looking as though he was praying quickly to some Almighty power. Sighing in frustration, he then looked the Samurai in the eye. "I asked, 'What's the name of the curse?', I never asked before, and I need to know so I know what curse I'm dealing with."

"It's a curse that heals me quicker than most. Even from death. It's the _Meiren no noroi_." Kanda replied almost as though it were a line from a script that an actor had read countless times in rehearsal. A look seemed to flash in white-haired boy's eyes, but was quickly diminished before the elder could place anything.

"I see then..." Was it just him, or did it sound like the brat was suddenly unsure of himself?

"Don't get cold feet on me now, moyashi. You said you'd create a cure in a month, now put your money where your mouth is."

Hearing the challenge in the oriental male's voice, Allen looked to him, dertermination in his moon-light sliver eyes. "Alright then, BaKanda! Just you wait, one month, and I'll have that cure!"

* * *

*** [Japanese] Meiren no noroi (命蓮の呪い) = "Curse of the Life Lotus"**

**Well, there's the new chapter guys~ Sorry 'bout the wait, but as I said, I'm having real life issues to which I will keep bottled up, until the cork bursts from the pressure...though reviews do make me feel better~! So R&R and let me know how I'm doing yeah?**


	3. Weeks of Study

**Hanashi: -sighs in exhaustion- Finally...finally I got this updated~!**

**Kanda: Che. It fucking took you long enough, idiot.**

**Allen: I have to agree with Kanda on this one. Why did it take you a while to update?**

**Hanashi: College, my sweet moyashi-chan, takes a lot.**

**Lavi: Hey! I'm in this chapter! I knew you couldn't leave out my sexiness~**

**Hanashi: -rolls her eyes- C'mon, Bunny-boy, you were the one who recomonded Allen to Kanda anyway. Of course you're gonna be in it.**

**Lavi: Right, right. Han-chan doesn't own D. Gray-man! If she did, why bother with fan fiction?**

**Hanashi: True that. I only take credit of this story fro chapters 2 through where ever I'm going with this XD Enjoy, y'all~!**

* * *

**=Three: ****Weeks of Study**=

If he didn't know better, he would've sworn that he'd actually found that one curse he couldn't quite figure out. Of course he's heard of it, but never in his life had he actually had the pleasure of studying it. Volumes upon volumes the young mage read, yet he couldn't quite find the way to lift it.

"There's all the information of similar curses, and how they're cast, but none of them are what I'm looking for..." Allen muttered as he closed the umpteenth book, and picking up a new one. "Is this a brand new variation?" The young male was awoken from his reveries by a small pressure atop his head, a familiar feeling by the only other living thing in his humble abode. Placing the book down, he reached up, allowing the small creature to climb onto his finger. Allen started turning his hand as the creature crawled its way to the palm of Allen's hand. "Timcanpy, where have you been for the last month and a half?

The creature, Timcanpy, was a tiny golden ball with a pair of horn horns, wings, a tail, and four stubby legs, one of which was clutching Allen's thumb. A strange feeling as the small appendage lightly pinched the skin. The tiny thing had a paler gold cross taking up its whole "face". It ruffled the feathers on its wing, soon revealing a pointed-tooth grin as though saying "Do you really wanna know?"

"Maybe not..." Allen sighed, knowing full well he'd probably regret finding out. He then turned to his clock, and groaned when he saw the time. It was well past midnight already! Almost three in the morning in fact. How long had he been at it already? Trying to think back, it only proved that he couldn't remember as fatigue finally caught up with him. Deciding on halting his research he backed his chair up, the legs scratching against the hardwood floor, and stood, instantly realizing his legs felt like the consistency of jelly.

Taking a breath, the boy started walking, and headed towards his room. He'd have much to work on when he woke up later that day.

**Kanda POV**

When he saw the 'sprout lost in his books, Kanda decided he'd leave and head back to his home for the time being. It was around ten when he left, and the kid had been working since just after dinner. He somehow doubted the kid knew he left. How long has it been since he confronted the shorter male to help him rid of the curse bestowed upon him? A week? Two? No, he realized, it had only been two days, and he highly doubted the young mage was quite aware of it.

"Che. He's hopeless." Kanda muttered to himself, just as he entered the town's borders. About an hour after he entered the town itself, he quickly dodged an oncoming attack just as his senses picked up an annoyance hurdling right at him.

"Whoa! Hey! Not cool, Yu!" Kanda rolled his eyes, and glared at the other male who attempted to invade his personal space.

"What the hell do you want, baka usagi?" He demanded the red-haired male.

Blinking his only visible emerald eye, his left one, the other male sighed. "Well, I was gonna ask ya how it went with the guy I sent you to."

"You mean the moyashi."

"Moyashi?" This time the male couldn't help but laugh. "That's gold, Yu! I never thought to call him that before!"

"What's your relationship with that idiot anyway? He lives off the maps."

"Sad thing is, the kid has to. But it's not my place to tell you why."

"Lavi." Kanda said through clenched teeth. "I don't have time for your shit."

"And I'm being perfectly honest, Yu. It's not my place to tell you my relation with him, nor can I tell you why he lives in solitude. Allen'll have to tell you on his own time."

"Whatever." Kanda muttered, deciding to drop the subject. "You're sure he can get rid of my curse?"

"I'm sure he can, Yu. Allen's never had a curse that he couldn't get rid of. To be honest, he could've had the potential to be one of the next to ascend to the Great Five Magicians. Much like you, come to think of it."

"What do you mean by 'he could've had'?" The samurai mage said, catching the slip-up. "You either do or you don't. There's no 'could've had'."

Lavi covered his mouth, a look Kanda couldn't place showing on the usually eccentric rabbit's face. "Sorry Yu, but I might've said too much. See ya around, yeah?" Before he could be stopped, Lavi was gone in a flash, leaving the elder to have more questions than what he started with.

**Allen POV**

Fast asleep in his cot, Allen soon found himself rudely awakened. Literally. Looking up from where he had fallen off his bed, the first thing he noticed were high quality leather boots. He gulped as his eyes trailed farther up, before meeting half the face of the man, the right side being hidden by a mask often seen in an opera.

"Tch, idiot. What are you doing sleeping? Do you know what time it is, brat?" It took a while before something in Allen really snapped.

"M-M-MA-MA-MASTER CROSS?!"

"That sure as hell took you long enough, stupid disciple. Now tell me why the hell you're sleeping this late in the day." The long red-haired man had his arms crossed.

"W-well, y-you see...I was working on...wait, what do you mean this late in the day?" Without speaking the Magician jerked his thumb behind him, at the grandmother clock that hung on the wall. It was seven past one. "Crap! I still have research to finish!"

"Give up. The guy won't last long anyway." Allen had just barely touched the door handle when Cross said that.

"What do you mean?"

"The curse your researching is called the _Meiren no noroi_. It's a curse so rare, it's up there with Ma—"

"It's not!" Allen found himself exclaiming, "It's not the same thing! _That_ has nothing to do with this. I will, without a doubt, lift _Meiren no noroi_, and when I say I'll do something, I won't stop until I've found a way!"

"You're just like him, you're aware of that, correct?"

Quirking a brow, Allen gave the Magician a confused look, "Like him?"

"Like Mana." The elder answered.

Allen felt his hands trembling, as he turned back to face the door. "Master, I think you should leave now." His tone was dark, as he excused himself. "Farewell for now."

Cross sighed as he watched his apprentice walk out. One of these days the kid will have to learn to accept what happened. The sooner he did, the better off he'd finally be. Then again, letting go to those you love wasn't easy on anyone...and although he never showed it, the same went double for himself.

**Kanda POV**

It had already been three weeks since the boy started his research on Kanda's curse, and he doubted the brat was getting anywhere in his search. The kid already had one week left to go. No sooner did Kanda get in range to the house he frequented for the last three weeks, did something feel off.

The house seemed to have an eerie feel to it, almost as though something foreboding was quickly approaching. Looking up, dark clouds began to wrap the skies overhead, slowly but surely blocking out the sun light. He walked up to to the door and started banging on it with the base of his fist, alerting the occupant inside of his arrival. At this point, he had gotten used to the lack of answering from the moyashi, do to usually having his nose in a book, however this time, he realized, it felt different...almost like a bad omen.

He quickly grabbed the bronze knob, and turned it, shock temporarily on his face when it turned easily. Slowly, he opened the door, and first peeked inside. The hallway seemed clear enough, however, that didn't stop the nagging feeling at the back of his mind. He put his hand on the hilt of his faithful katana, readying to draw it if need be. A little more at ease with his weapon accessible, the warrior shoved the door the rest of the way open, barging in, looking around as his senses were quick to switch to high alert.

There were no lights on, like they would normally be, and that alone was setting off warning bells. He checked around every possible hiding spot, not once letting his guard down. He knew the sprout's room was on the first floor, just beyond the study where he knew the white-haired boy would often be to research. As he neared the room, a foul odor suddenly filled his nostrils. His free hand instantly covered his nose, filtering the air best it could.

He heard someone moaning near one of the darkened corners of the study. Kanda, straining his eyes, realized there was someone there, out cold, probably from the fumes. Distinctly the samurai could see pure white hair, and the knocked-out form of Allen Walker.

* * *

**Le gasp! What could've happened to Allen?! Y'all gonna hafta wait and see, now won't ya? Reviews are awesome you guys, so don't forget to leave one! I'll try and get chapters up sooner, but I can't guarantee it...**

**Lemme know what'cha all think! R&R por favor~! :D**


End file.
